Papa's Cupcakeria (All Star)
Papa's Cupcakeria (All Star) 'is the 5th gameria that's created by Laundry Machine, all customers (already create) will appearance in this gameria. The chef is James and Willow. Customers * Lucas (Tutorial) * Queeny (After Tutorial) * Pinky (Random) * Wrath (Random) * Ann (Random) * Cindy (Random) * Eliza (Random) * Makoto (Random) * Mallory (Random) * Noah (Random) * Yandel (Random) * Clarisse (Time) * Ethan (Time) * Evie (Time) * Laura (Time) * Macy (Time) * Maine (Time) * Martha (Time) * Primrose (Time) * Shawna (Time) * Therry (Time) * Albe (Time) * Jacob (Time) * Eric (Time) * Luigi (Time) * Mario (Time) * Popi (Time) * Shinichi (Time) * Shy (Time) * Theodore (Time) * Alicia (Time) * Antonia (Time) * Emma (Time) * Eleanor (Time) * Herman (Time) * Lacy (Time) * Missy (Time) * Ritchelle (Time) * Aggy (Time) * Alden (Time) * Amanda * Julia (Time) * Lynn (Time) * Ryan (Time) * Sofia (Time) * Stan (Time) * Tommy (Time) * Vianca (Time) * Barber Q. (Day 2) * Quicksilver (Rank 2) * Luke (Rank 3) * Cleofe (Rank 4) * Hazel (Rank 5) * Nestor (Rank 6) * Monica (Rank 7) * Rose (Rank 8) * Trinity (Rank 9) * Caitlyn (Rank 10) * Lorenz (Rank 11) * Annie (Rank 12) * Anna (Rank 13) * Rosetta (Rank 14) * Hannah (Rank 15) * Andrei (Rank 16) * Isla (Rank 17) * Duke (Rank 18) * Fowlwing (Rank 19) * Blossom (Rank 20) * Dennis (Rank 21) * Danny (Rank 22) * Yuan (Rank 23) * Heather (Rank 24) * Lucinda (Rank 25) * Savannah (Rank 26) * Matthew (Rank 27) * Caden (Rank 28) * Issac (Rank 29) * Trent (Rank 30) * Aiden (Rank 31) * Boomer (Rank 32) * Albert (Rank 33) * Winnie Lax (Rank 34) * Logan (Rank 35) * Nathaniel (Rank 36) * Gabby (Rank 37) * Popcorn Fan! (Rank 38) * Mandy (Rank 39) * V.I.L.E. (Rank 40) * Deply (Rank 41) * Kent (Rank 42) * Cecille (Rank 43) * Rob C. (Rank 44) * Nelli (Rank 45) * Cub (Rank 46) * Ben (Rank 47) * Aliah (Rank 48) * Aliyah (Rank 49) * Jerome (Rank 50) * Wester (Rank 51) * Diamond (Rank 52) * Zazie (Rank 53) * Meagan (Rank 54) * Aurora (Papa's Ice Creameria) (Rank 55) * Dude (Santa's Helper) (Rank 56) * Luis (Rank 57) * Christopher (Rank 58) * Mrs. Small (Rank 59) * Samantha (Rank 60) * Christian II (Rank 61) * Michael (Rank 62) * Natalie (Rank 63) * Lizzy (Rank 64) * Premium (Rank 65) * Alyssa (Rank 66) * Peach (Rank 67) * Juniper (Rank 68) * Chibila (Rank 69) * Daisy (Rank 70) * Olympia (Rank 71) * Alexander (Rank 72) * Brittany (Rank 73) * Golden (Rank 74) * Matin (Rank 75) * Danielle (Rank 76) * Flora (Rank 77) * Violet (Rank 78) * Esme (Rank 79) * Jacqueline (Rank 80) * Monika (Rank 81) * Sky (Rank 82) * John (Rank 83) * Damen (Rank 84) * Freddy (Rank 85) Closer ''In this game, it will have 14 closers. * Celine * Claudia * Doris * Gerald * Gluttony * Greed * J.J. / Ginger (Day 7) - Food Critic '' * Mabeo * Myers * Perry * Pride * Purp * Sloth * Adrian (Day 14) - ''Hater Celebrity Ingredients Cakes * Chocolate Cake (Start) * Vanilla Cake (Start) * Blueberry Cake (Unlocked with Hazel on Rank 5) * Carrot Cake (Unlocked with Fowlwing on Rank 19) * Lemon Cake (Unlocked with Lucinda on Rank 25) * Red Velvet Cake (Unlocked with Winnie Lax on Rank 34) * Confetti Cake (Unlocked with Mandy on Rank 39) * Zebra Striped Cake (Unlocked with Rob C. on Rank 44) * Kiwi Cake (Unlocked with Samantha on Rank 60) Frostings * White Frosting (Start) * Pink Frosting (Start) * Chocolate Frosting (Unlocked with Barber Q. on Day 2) * Violet Frosting (Unlocked with Hannah on Rank 15) * Green Frosting (Unlocked with Heather on Rank 24) * Teal Frosting (Unlocked with Issac on Rank 29) * Dark Blue Frosting (Unlocked with Logan on Rank 35) * Red Frosting (Unlocked with V.I.L.E. on Rank 40) * Black Frosting (Unlocked with Nelli on Rank 45) * Orange Frosting (Unlocked with Aliyah on Rank 49) * Deep Purple Frosting (Unlocked with Jerome on Rank 50) * Mocha Frosting (Unlocked with Meagan on Rank 54) * Sunglow Frosting (Unlocked with Aurora (Papa's Ice Creameria) on Rank 55) * Forest Green Frosting (Unlocked with Mrs. Small on Rank 59) Toppings * Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) * Cherries (Start) * Shaved Coconut (Unlocked with Quicksilver on Rank 2) * Marshmallow (Unlocked with Luke on Rank 3) * Strawberry Drizzle (Unlocked with Cleofe on Rank 4) * Nutty Butter Cup (Unlocked with Trinity on Rank 9) * Vanilla Drizzle (Unlocked with Caitlyn on Rank 10) * Rock Candy (Unlocked with Rosetta on Rank 14) * Lollipop Bits (Unlocked with Blossom on Rank 20) * Cloudberries (Unlocked with Trent on Rank 30) * Frosted Flowers(Unlocked with Lizzy at Rank 64) * Salted Caramel (Unlocked with Premium at Rank 65) Holiday Ingredients Valentine's Day * Chocolate Strawberry (Unlocked with Nestor on Rank 6) * Watermelon Drizzle (Day 2 of Valentine's Day) * X and O Sprinkles (Unlocked with Monica on Rank 7) * Candy Hearts (Day 4 of Valentine's Day) * Frosted Rose (Unlocked with Rose on Rank 8) * Raspberry White Chocolate Cake (Unlocked with Alyssa on Rank 66) * Peach Drizzle (Unlocked with Peach on Rank 67) * Cupidberry Derps (Unlocked with Juniper on Rank 68) St. Paddy's Day * Mint Bar (Unlocked with Lorenz on Rank 11) * Pistachio Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of St. Paddy's Day) * Shaved Mint (Unlocked with Annie on Rank 12) * Chocolate Coin (Unlocked on Day 4 of St. Paddy's Day) * Shamrock (Unlocked with Anna on Rank 13) * Green Emerald Cake (Unlocked with Olympia on Rank 71) * Irish Cream Drizzle (Unlocked with Alexander on Rank 72) * Green Shamrock Sprinkles (Unlocked with Brittany on Rank 73) Easter * Bunny Ear Candy (Unlocked with Andrei on Rank 16) * Jelly Beans (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) * Cotton Candy Drizzle (Unlocked with Isla on Rank 17) * Candy Egg (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) * Tulip Cookie (Unlocked with Duke on Rank 18) * Battenberg Cake (Unlocked with Danielle on Rank 76) * Lavender Drizzle (Unlocked with Flora on Rank 77) * Violet Butterfly Charms (Unlocked with Violet on Rank 78) Onionfest * Gummy Onion (Unlocked with Dennis on Rank 21) * Purple Burple Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of Onionfest) * Sourballs (Unlocked with Danny on Rank 22) * Sarge Gobstopper (Unlocked on Day 4 of Onionfest) * Frosted Onion (Unlocked with Yuan on Rank 23) * Sugar Shallot Syrup (Unlocked with Amanda on Rank 81) * Onion Overdrive Cake (Unlocked with Sky on Rank 82) * Soldier Hat Sprinkle (Unlocked with John on Rank 83) Summer Luau * Paper Umbrella (Unlocked with Savannah on Rank 26) * Tropical Charms (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) * Honey Drizzle (Unlocked with Matthew on Rank 27) * Gummy Pineapple (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) * Bananas (Unlocked with Caden on Rank 28) Starlight Jubilee * Candy Rocket (Unlocked with Aiden on Rank 31) * Powsicle Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight Jubilee) * Silver Star Sprinkles (Unlocked with Boomer on Rank 32) * Festive Flag (Unlocked on Day 4 of Starlight Jubilee) * White Chocolate Stars (Unlocked with Albert on Rank 33) Baseball Season * Pretzel Bat (Unlocked with Nathaniel on Rank 36) * Crushed Peanuts (Unlocked on Day 2 of Baseball Season) * Butterscotch Drizzle (Unlocked with Gabby on Rank 37) * Candy Baseball (Unlocked on Day 4 of Baseball Season) * Popcorn (Unlocked with Popcorn Fan! on Rank 38) Pirate Bash * Anchor Cookie (Unlocked with Deply on Rank 41) * Blueberry Wave Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of Pirate Bash) * Cannonball Gum (Unlocked with Kent on Rank 42) * Jolly Roger (Unlocked on Day 4 of Pirate Bash) * Gummy Kraken (Unlocked with Cecille on Rank 43) Halloween *Candy Jack-O-Lantern (Unlocked with Cub on Rank 46) *Spooky Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Licorice Drizzle (Unlocked with Ben on Rank 47) *Candy Corn (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) *Sugar Skull (Unlocked with Aliah on Rank 48) Thanksgiving *Chocolate Acorn (Unlocked with Wester on Rank 51) *Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) *Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Unlocked with Diamond on Rank 52) *Feather Cookie (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) *Harvest Stripe Cookie (Unlocked with Zazie on Rank 53) Christmas * Candy Present (Unlocked with Dude on Rank 56) * Crushed Candy Canes (Unlocked on Day 2 of Christmas) * Santa Cookie Drizzle (Unlocked with Luis on Rank 57) * Gingerbread Man (Unlocked on Day 4 of Christmas) * Tree Cookie (Unlocked with Christopher on Rank 58) New Year * New Year Topper (Unlocked with Christian II on Rank 61) * Flavor X Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of New Year) * Stache Sprinkles (Unlocked with Michael on Rank 61) * Streamers (Unlocked on Day 4 of New Year) * Candle (Unlocked with Natalie on Rank 61) Holiday '''Valentine's Day:Favorite by-(Alyssa, Chibila, Caitlyn, Clarisse, Daisy, Ethan, Evie, Juniper, Laura, Macy, Maine, Martha, Mary, Monica, Nestor, Peach, Pinky, Primrose, Queeny, Rose, Shawna, Therry, Trinity, Wrath) St. Paddy's Day:Favorite by-(Albe, Alexander, Ann, Anna, Annie, Brittany, Cindy, Eliza, Eric, Golden, Hannah, Jacob, Lorenz, Luigi, Makoto, Mallory, Mario, Matin, Noah, Olympia, Popi, Rosetta, Shinichi, Shy, Theodore, Yandel) Easter:Favorite by-(Alicia, Andrei, Antonia, Blossom, Danielle, Duke, Emma, Eleanor, Esme. Flora, Fowlwing, Herman, Isla, Jacqueline, Lacy, Missy, Ritchelle, Violet) Onionfest:Favorite by-(Aggy, Alden, Amanda, Damon, Danny, Dennis, Freddy, Heather, John, Julia, Lucinda, Lynn, Monika, Ryan, Sky, Sofia, Stan, Tommy, Vianca, Yuan) Summer Luau:Favorite by-(Abdul, Adam (Matty0502), Ailyn, Aurora, Bella, Benjamin, Caden. Candy, Chloe, Cinbara, Garrett, Isaac, Issac, JB, Kimmy Dora, Lauren, Leonard, Mackenzie, Matthew, Misty, Mo, Nina, Nolan, Reyna, Sarah, Savannah, Simon, Sunshine, Tex, Thea, Trent, Yasmin) Starlight Jubilee:Favorite by-(Actor, Aiden, Albert, Alice, Avelina, Billy, Boomer. Carson, Derek, Flora (CatFun), France, Jack, Jimmy Lax, Larry, Logan, Mary-Ann, Mason, Paulina, Poppy, Vincent, Winnie Lax) Baseball Season:Favorite by-(Ava, Bryan, Clark, David. Fenord, Francis, Frit, Gabby, Jordan, Joshua, Kylee, Liam, Lilli, Mandy, Mike, Nathaniel, Oscar, Popcorn Fan!, Rick, Ronald, Runny, September, V.I.L.E., Zack) Pirate Bash:Favorite by-(Anthony, Bobby. Carter, Cecille, Deply, Gregor, Harley, Hop, Kent, Kevin, Lila, Matt, Maurice, Miss Purple, Mosia Pol, Nelli, Quicksilver, Rob C., Rob D., Robin (Female), Ryo, Wilson, Zein) Halloween:Favorite by-(Ace, Aliah, Aliyah, Amber, Barber Q. Ben. Chris, Cub, Elliot, Elsa, Envy, Isabella, Isabelle, Jade, Jerome, Jorace, Leo, Milo, Nero, Ricky, Sam, Sarah (Akatsukigirl), Sierra, Silvery, Ursula, Wacky, Wally, Weeny, Whitney, Zira, Zoei) Thanksgiving:Favorite by-(Adam, Andy, Aurora (Papa's Ice Creameria), BBQ Fan, Bronze, Burn, Cheddy, DJ Jose, Diamond, Dina, Hiro, Jill, Laci, Luke, Marco, Maria, Meagan, Nutty Reese, Onill, Sasha, Scott, Sean, Sheldon, Sheymon, Squall, Tony, Unice, Walter, Wester, Xazzmine, Zazie) Christmas:Favorite by-(Ana, Anita, Ashley, Brandon, Carol, Charlotte, Chinatsu, Chase Lax, Christopher, Cleofe, Dude (Santa's Helper), Estelia. Etha Lax, Jackson, Jeremy, Lucas, Luis, MJ, Mrs. Small, Oggy, Racho Pol, Samantha, Xavier) New Year:Favorite by-(Buta, Charlie, Christian II, Hazel, Hellen, Jessica, Kristin, Kyle, Lizzy, Lust, Michael, Mishee, Natalie, Oliver, Owen, Papa Lucci, Passac Pol, Patrick, Platinum, Premium, Raj, Robin, Ruby, Tori) Category:Games Category:Games by Laundry Machine